


take my mind and take my pain

by wolfsbanex



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Deal With It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of blood and gore, Thanks, There is death, Violence, enjoy, hurt Philip, no happy ending, protective Lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Inspired by the photo of Philkas in Ryans trunkand the episode 10 synopsis, which tells usthat Philkas is missing and Helen looks for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- sorry for any grammar mistakes, i am typing this while my kitten is cuddling me bc she's cute but a clingy shit.

_If heaven had a window and God granted me a view,_  
_of all the beauty it beholds, I'd only look for you._  
_I'd listen for your laughter that was always music to me,_  
_your beautiful hair and hazel eyes is what I'd wish most to see._  
_If I could only view once more the smile that warmed my heart,_  
_I'd treasure that moment as long as I live and we must be apart._  
_Here on earth I search for you and pray to God for signs,_  
_and every day that passes you're still with me in my mind._  
_I know you're happy in heaven; you've earned your mansion indeed,_  
_I imagine your kitchen table and you waiting there for me._  
_I love you and I miss you more than words can say,_  
_and what I wouldn't give just to talk to you today._  
_I hope that you can hear me and listen to my thoughts,_  
_and wherever this life takes me you know I've not forgot._  
_That once upon a time I was blessed and loved, it's true,_  
_and if heaven had a window I'd only look for you._

The hospital was quiet at this time. It was 2 am and Philip was sitting at Lukas bed. The blonde woke up a few hours ago and now he's talking to him. Philip was never more grateful for anything. Their hands intertwined, Philip was looking into Lukas eyes. "I'm happy you're here with me." Lukas whispered, his voice hoarse. "Me too. I'm glad you're awake again and, uh, here with me." Lukas smiled softly at Philips words. "This was one hell of a day." Philip said and closed his eyes while burying his nose in Lukas hair. "Yeah you could say that." Lukas giggled and brushed his nose against Philips. "After all of this is over, i am going to take you on a date. I will show everyone what you mean to me and i will never hurt you again." Philip froze, a smile spreading on his lips. "That sounds good." A loud crash made Philip turn around. The door flung open and crashed against the wall. Both of them could feel their insides twisting when they saw who it was. His face poorly hidden behind a black hoodie, stood Ryan Kane, his gun pointing at Lukas. Philip jumped up and stood in front of Lukas, shielding him from Ryan.

Ryan grinned. "Do you really think i wouldn't shoot you?" Philip didn't respond to this, he just pressed his lips together and fought against his survival instinct which told him to run. He would never leave Lukas behind. "I'm sorry Philip." Ryan said and took a step forward. Then there was the sound of bones cracking and everything turned black. Lukas screamed when Philip sunk to the ground. Ryan pressed his hand on his mouth, muffling his screams. "If you keep on screaming, i will shoot him." Lukas stopped. He didn't fight back anymore. Ryan let go of him and grabbed Philip. Lukas stood up with a fast movement. Ryan pressed his gun against Philips forehead. "I wouldn't do whatever you wanted to do." Lukas froze, his eyes switching between Ryan and his unconscious lover. "Follow me. Now. Or he will die." Lukas followed.

The trunk was dark and he felt like he was suffocating. "Philip." Lukas took Philips face between his hands, gently stroking his hair. "Wake up, please." the brunette groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Lukas?" he asked, his voice shaking. "God Phil, don't you ever try to protect me again okay?!" Philip moaned and pressed his hands against his torso. "What's wrong?" Lukas said, feeling the panic creeping up inside him. "My rips, i think he broke my rips." Lukas hugged Philip against him. "We will be okay, don't worry. I will protect you this time." Philip said nothing, he just hid his face in Lukas sweater. "I don't wanna die." he whispered. "We won't die!" Lukas said, but he didn't believe his own words. The car stopped and Philip got pressed even tighter against Lukas, who had his arms around the smaller boy. The trunk opened and Lukas saw Ryans gun again. "Out. Now!" he grabbed Philips hair and pulled him out of the trunk, ignoring his pained screams. Lukas saw red, but he followed. When they were out, Ryan let go of Philip and he stumbled back against Lukas, who layed his arm around his shoulder. They saw the cabin in front of them.

Ryan pushed the old door open without any strength. "Sit down." he hissed. Lukas sat down on the bed, Philip still pressed against his body. "Helen will find us. She knows who you are." Philip said, his voice was clearly soaked with lies and fear. "Oh really?" Ryan grinned. "Well, then maybe we should give her a little message huh?" Lukas tightened his grip on Philip when Ryan walked towards them. "Don't touch him." he warned. Ryan just laughed loudly and Lukas could feel the cold metal of the gun underneath his chin. Slowly, Ryan lifted Lukas head. "Stand up." Lukas released Philip and followed Ryan to a chair. "You seem very protective over Philip, so i have to make sure you won't get in my way." 

Lukas barely realized what Ryan said when he could feel him tie his hands to the chair. He struggled against the ropes, trying to break free. Philip sat on the bed, torn between staying there and running to help Lukas. Ryan turned around and went back to Philip. "I am sorry, but i have to do this. If they find out who i am, i am going to lose my job and i can't have that. You understand that right?" Philips eyes were empty. "Can i talk to Lukas for the last time?" he said. Ryan groaned. "Fine, make it fast." Philip went over to Lukas and kneeled down in front of him, taking the blondes face between his hands. Lukas eyes were wide with fear. "Philip...", he began, but Philip cut him off by gently kissing his cheek.   
  
"Helen tracked my phone. She will find you. I will try to delay my death, so she will have more time to find you." Lukas felt hot tears running down his cheek. "Philip don't, run, bring Helen here, don't do this." Philip pressed his lips against Lukas. A last kiss, a last promise. Lukas heart hurt when they parted. "My stomach hurts Phil. It hurts so bad." Philip smiled, his eyes tearing up. "I love you too Lukas." 

Ryan stepped up behind Philip and grabbed him, pulling him away from Lukas. "Enough. It's time." Lukas struggled against his ropes, screaming Philips name. Philip closed his eyes, he couldn't stand the hurt in Lukas face. The gun was pressed to his head. "PHILIP!" the gun clicked. A pain shot through his head, then he fell. 

Lukas was numb. Philips body hit the floor the same time blue and red lights appeared outside. Ryan was yelling, the door was pushed open, but all he could focus on was Philip. His eyes were open, but they weren't moving. Limb and lifeless. There was a giant hole in his forehead and good, blood was running down his entire face. He felt his ropes being cut open. He couldn't stand this. He fell on his knees, crawling to Philips body, shaking him, yelling at him to wake up, this wasn't funny and they wanted to go on a date, they were supposed to be a couple now. "PHILIP!" someone screamed, but this time it wasn't him. Gabe was beside him, hugging Lukas. And there were tears on Gabes face. Ryan was brought to the police car. Helen stood behind Lukas, her hands on his shoulders and he swore he could feel her shaking with every sob that escaped her mouth.

Lukas held Philips cold hand, he wasn't ready to let go, he couldn't let go, there was no possible way to let go and when someone tried to take away Philips body, he screamed and fought them off with all he had. They gave up after several attempts. Lukas remembered carrying Philips body. Lukas remembered Philips blood on his hands. But the thing he remembered most was Philip saying he loved him. And Lukas wasn't good enough to save him. 

His dad came and picked him up after Lukas let go of Philips body and let them carry him away. He wasn't crying anymore, not shaking. He sat there like a puppet, not even reacting when his dad hugged him. Because nothing mattered.

Because the love of his life was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments. :)


End file.
